1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement in a long-sized body such as a fishing rod, a golf club shaft and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional long-sized bodies of this kind are tubular or solid. An example of such tubular bodies has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-49105, in which the outer surface of a tubular body which has been made by wrapping prepreg sheet of reinforcing fibers such as carbon fibers impregnated with epoxy resin around a mandrel is bound with glass, carbon, or aramide fibers as done with a tape.
As stated above, the strength of the conventional tubular body is increased by attaching strong fibers around it.
Although the fibers wrapping the outer surface of the tubular body are strong enough, their extensibility is low so that they do not easily stick to the epoxy resin which forms the tubular body. Besides, the epoxy resin which forms the tubular body has a low impact-strength. Therefore, the tubular body made of the above materials has the following defects:
(1) It easily breaks and gets damaged. Conventionally, the coat had to be made thicker for better reinforcement to prevent this.
(2) It lacks flexibility; it is not swung smoothly, giving some shock. The feeling of a bite or impact with it was often incongruous.
(3) The impact caused by a collision of tubular bodies easily brings a crack or chip especially at the end of the bodies.
(4) Since parts to be mounted on the tubular body are formed as a unit, or mounted using reinforcing fibers, these mounting sections are loaded and may be damaged.